Deichan's Daughter
by OutcastForever
Summary: Yes, that's right Deidara has a daughter. A tiny three year old that looks innocent but is a handful to take care of. Will Itachi learn to cope with Dara or to be pushed around by her which includes having someone putting a dress on him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: **This is a side story of Deidara's daughter that enters in ch 3 of my other story "Who is My Dad?" that focuses on Sasori's son going on a journey in attempt to gather information about him. Since Sakura never tells the son anything about Sasori, keeping him a secret most of the time. This is also a one shot so I don't know if it will last, but if not I'll just add this as extras in the story "Who is My Dad?" **

* * *

Deidara tugged on his daughter's chubby kid hands, telling her to follow him into the large compound home inside the cave. The little girl was at least three years old, at least three feet tall, with big blue eyes that shone with a bit of nervousness, short butter blond hair tied up in two tails that stood high above her ears, she was dressed in a red kimono with yellow birdies.

"Follow daddy, Dara, un" The clay sculptor made her walk across the cold rock ground into the living room where the rest were hanging around in their spare time. "But daddy uh I don't want to be here" she spoke in unenthusiastic voice as she looked up at the effeminate man. Dara had been here many times when it was her father time to be with her, but still she didn't like the idea that she was permantly staying here. As they entered the room Dara saw the 'others' for the first time except for Uncle Sasori who was absent in the room.

"Listen up you guys, this is my daughter Dara, and for now on she's going to be living with us under leader's orders, so be nice to her. Un." Her father pulled the little girl from behind his back to make Dara face the others. "Are you really the father, Deidara? For a moment there I thought you were the mother." Kakuzu made his smart remark, that left the others rambling in laughter. "Haha very funny un." The blonde was very crossed at the moment; he wanted to let the whole room explode, one hand clenched together to in attempt to suppress his urge to reach into his bag of clay. One particular plant began to lick his lips as he studied the fresh meat in sight.

"Daddy uh that big ugly plant wants to eat me uh. Can I burn him up uh?" Despite the fact that she had mouths on her palms, she was also able to use fire techniques. "No honey, that's not nice to do." "But I want to daddy. Want me to burn your hair too uh?" She laughed evily making a red flamed baby phoenix bird appear sitting on her palm, ready to throw it at something. At first Deidara thought when his daughter would be born, Dara would end up pretty normal. But he was wrong; Dara had his unusual habit of destroying things when he felt like it. But to be exact his daughter did it if she couldn't get what she wanted like pulling on her daddy's hair or she was scared. "No Dara honey, un, that's dangerous" Deidara bent down on one knee, one hand grabbed his bangs out of the way as he let a puff of air blow out the baby phoenix that was now ruffling out it feathers.

"Uh your no fun daddy." Her hands before her hip and now circled the other members sitting on the black couches, examining each one before making any comments. "Mr. Sharky looks nice to play with uh. Weird religious man too." They were the only two people in the room that gave her a friendly smile as she came up to them, despite the fact they didn't like their new names. "But I want to play with him" His daughter latched on to Itachi's leg, who was now looking at Dara with a scowl across his face at the annoying little brat.

"Wanna play uh?" She looked up at Itachi, waiting for an answer but he just kept on scowling down at her. "Uh too bad" She got on Itachi's lap and began to pull on the raven haired bangs that framed his pale face. "Deidara get your annoying bratty daughter off me now" came in a monotone voice but a hint of threat at the last bit leaked through.

"She's not a brat Itachi un. She just wants to get to know you that's all. It's her way of saying hi. And if she wants to you 'better' or else. "Yeah or else uh" She spoke while smirking at Itachi, one hand exerted some chakra in the left forming that same baby phoenix that was resting on her palm, now squawking.

"I can't believe Rei-sama let you keep her here what happened to that rule of no relationships outside?" Itachi spoke again now trying to put out the bird that Dara was placing closer and closer to his 'precious' long locks. "He said she could stay as long as she is able to help the organization. And I think she will all she need is a bit of training." Deidara picked up Dara from Itachi's lap now and was carrying her to the room he shared with Sasori. "But daddy uh I'm not playing with him." She tried struggling out of his tight embrace. "That's ok honey, were going to see uncle Sasori now."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Ugh I sometimes I don't know why I cave in and post stuff even though I get no feedback or stuff. Even though I say it's a one shot but well. Sorry it's a bit short. **

* * *

Flashback: Dara sat on the bench in at the daycare center of the village thinking about something long and hard, until Deidara came by on his weekly visit, to disturb her thoughts. "Hi Dara honey, un" the blonde took a seat by his cute daughter, patting her lightly on the head, but she did not respond to his greetings like usual. "What's wrong Dara?" He noticed the thoughtful look in those blue eyes that she was deep in thought. "Daddy uh are you gay by any chance uh?" Dara eyes big and innocent, looking at him, anxious for an answer, some student had said her daddy was gay or something like that when they poked fun at Deidara's appearance.

The blonde father was extremely shock for the moment, shades of dark purple and red changed each second, and three mouths gaped at the question. "Daddy uh?" Dara poked at the effeminate man that had now fallen off the bench with a loud thud over the cement ground. "So are you uh? Fine I'm taking that as a yes uh." Dara got off the bench now heading to the apartment home the mother owned in the unkempt area of the village. When Deidara recovered from that surprise, Dara had waddled a block away. "Dara, honey wait up un" he strided quickly to the girl, now by her side. "What made you get that idea, un?"

"uh nothing daddy, forget about it uh. I never mentioned at all go it? Or I'll send baby birdy at you." In the her tiny left hand her baby phoenix appeared, it was now brushing it's neck against her fingers as a back rub. "Dara, that's dangerous honey" He kneeled down to puff out the bird. "My birdie uh!" Big tear welled up in each eye the size of dimes. Deidara stared dumb founded at his daughter's reaction but looked quickly at the carts that sold food, without much thought he took a box of Pocky and waved it teasingly at the girl.

The tears stopped temporarily her hands tried to reach for it but the father kept it and inch above her reach. "Pocky, pocky, pocky, uh" Dara was standing on tip toe like a little dog on hind legs trying to reach its owner's treat. "Un cute, no more crying okay?" He wagged the box higher in the air, while his daughter stayed on tipped but jumped to reaching up for the box. Tiny fingers encased the box and pulled it out of his grip, she ripped open the box like a hungry wolf and stuck the chocolate coated bread sticks in her mouth. "Good girl un" His hand patted the top of her head, then moved lower to hold her hand as they walked home well at least the mother's home. But on the way there Dara had walked smack into something, it toppled on top of the small frame of the girl. "Ugh watch going you dope" A red haired boy with pale skin got up slowly to his feet, then began to walk away in the opposite direction to a pink haired lady that waited, but his mother spoke up at the rude retort her son gave. "Sakuya, apologize to the little girl right now."

"Do I have to?" He sighed for a brief moment then said "I'm sorry" as he now looked below at the younger child whose eyes stared back, taking in the older boy's appearance for a moment. "Sasori?" but as that name was heard the light pastel mother rushed over immediately and took her son's hand quickly dragged the boy behind from the two.

End of Flashback 

Dara sat over Sasori's bed for a moment watching the puppeteer skillfully polished and sanded his latest creation before saying a word. "Uncle Sasori?"

"Yes, Dara?" Sasori stopped working, taking his eyes off the puppet than glancing at the Dara, who sat by him. "Do you have a son uh?" There was a still silence in the room for a moment until Sasori answered a terse answer "No" and continued working. "Are you sure uh?"

"I do not have a son, Dara" He answered again this time his answer more firm sounding and more convincing without the hesitation to answer like before. "Okay if you say so uh" She got of the bed and padded out the bedroom door.

**Reviews, feedback, stuff I need to improve? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OutcastForever or just call me Sieyes, so this is a Christmas chap. I really have a bad habit of barely describing surroundings or feelings that the character has for some reason it just seems natural for me to just write what's happening instead of spending time to use metaphors, personification, similes, or other literary devices. It would probably take me a few weeks to make it more detailed or less bland. But anyways enjoy to whoever is reading. **

* * *

The fresh flakes of winter frosted the cave that hid the compound within inside. A tiny blond girl was a wake at the time watching Hidan do unsual activities. She had noticed a big green needled pine tree come through the opening of the compound home that he had lugged to the center of the cozy living room to the side of the fire place. Then taking out a large box in the storage room and decorated the tree with tiny multi-colored lights and glossy silver and gold balls. The pale lighting of the fireplace shone across the spheres reflecting them as tiny jewels. But during the process of Hidan putting the lights up he his eyes got poked by the pine needles and cursed out, apparently he hadn't noticed the little girl watching. Dara sat on the red lumpy couch with her feet hanging over the ground; half lidded eyes watched this scene.

Dara giggled for a moment and repeated the cursing "Damn it, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck you stupid tree" while she added a "fuck you Hidan in the curse." Hidan's face paled as he heard those words leave from her lips, Deidara was surely going to kill him. Deidara had specifically told him no cursing in front of Dara that it would rub off. Along with the other members of the group including Itachi, because he wanted his daughter to still have that child innocence that slowly went away with each passing year as she learned. "Dara please don't say those words their not nice ok? If your daddy finds out he's going to kill me ok?" Then Hidan continued to putting the glass balls up.

"Hidan uh what are you doing?" Hidan held up the glass ornament in one hand as he turned to face Dara. Confusion mixed her face. "I'm decorating a Christmas tree Dara, and if you don't know what Christmas it's a winter holiday that people celebrate for the western God's son birth. It was brought over by the western travelers that came hundreds of years ago. But if you're a good little girl, a big round man dressed in red and white will leave you a present."

"Uh I don't know what religion is, mommy said something about being atheists. What's religion uh?" The glass slipped through Hidan's hand as ice held between two fingers, the gold sphere shattered against the wooden floors with a loud crash as it touched the surface, scattering to a million pieces. It was one thing to not know a holiday but religion? Hidan thought shocked at the Dara's clueless response. "Don't worry about it Dara I'll explain it later when your daddy comes back. Go to Sasori room." The silver haired man now kneeled over the ground, picking up the small shards spewed over the ground. "Ok uh" So she waddled into Uncle Sasori's but knocking lightly against the door before intruding into the room. Sasori opened the door to be greeted by a hug on his right leg. "Oh hi Dara" He unlatched the child scooping her up in his arms; bringing her to his work table. "I have a gift for you" He padded the top of her head as he placed her on a work stool in front of a neatly wrapped square box of red with green ribbon. "Thank you Uncle Sasori uh" Dara pulled the ribbon off and wrapping to find a doll? The doll was at least a foot tall, dressed in a Hidden Sand Village robe; its face looked like a chibi Sasori except the name tag said "Hi my name is Sakuya"

"A dolly?" The little girl looked at the puppet master with confused eyes that asked why'd you make me a doll uh. "Since you're the only child in this home I thought you needed a little friend to play with." Her mouth made a small o shape but lifted the doll into her lap and said her thanks before heading out the door with her dolly but in accidentally bumped into something hard. Dara cursed as she collided with it, "Damn it, Fuck you" she looked up the pair of legs in blue-grey color pants, to see a shocked Deidara, his eyes the size of white plates. "Dara where did you learn those words from un?" She hesitated for a moment and said "No one daddy uh" before skidding away from her daddy who would surely punish her. Deidara entered the room, closing the door behind, after his daughter left with Sakuya. "Un it would have been better if you gave her the real Sakuya to play with."

"There's no way I would let Sakuya come here. First she'll want to play with his hair and you know how she gets when that happens right? Then she'll have him play _husband and wife_ games." Sasori folded his arms against his chest as and frowned as he said "husband and wife games" Deidara gave a chuckle last time when he saw her play that game, Itachi was the dressed as a little girl in a frilly pastel pink dress with lace while Hidan played the father. At a point during the game Dara asked Hidan to spank the Uchiha on the bum for not eating his mostly sugary frosting cake. Deidara was treated to the sight of Hidan lifting the pink skirt of a struggling Uchiha to reveal black boxers while in the other hand Hidan held a newspaper to smack Itachi with. That day all hell broke loose, leading to the blond father and daughter running around endlessly.

"Un it can't be that bad maybe she'll develop a crush on him." He gave a sly smile at the thought of his daughter acting shy and sweet to a cute little boy. "That's why he's not coming anyways I want to keep him clueless about anything about me or of akatsuki."

"Whatever you say Sasori Danna" The father left the room to join his baby girl to the living room to explain with Hidan to Dara about Christmas. At the moment Hidan was explaining the real meaning of what a candy cane represented. "You see Dara the actual meaning of a candy cane is that it repsents a 'J' for God's son and the red stood out for the blood of the son and the white for purity. (I read it off a candy cane box, but maybe it isn't but I wanted to put it in the story) "Uh can I eat the candy cane now Hidan?" Dara pawed for the candy that the older man was holding in front of her. He placed it in her fingers. "Dara, honey come to daddy" The blond father kneeled with his hands out stretched waiting for her to come. "No daddy uh your gonna spank me uh" She hid behind Hidan as protection. "Dara honey, daddy's not going to spank you, daddy going to spank Hidan" He shot Hidan a murderous glare, and waited for Dara until he felt something warm and tiny. (I'm to lazy to write the what happens next, but you can probably guess)

**Later that Evening**

"No way in Hell am I going to go out in the living room for that brat. Not like this." Itachi kicked Deidara in the back for dressing him in a Santa outfit. He already had enough with the tiny girl playing house with him; he was extremely annoyed of the times where she asked someone to dress Itachi in frilly, lace, and ruffled dresses. Sometimes If the brat was in a really torturing mood she would make him wear other girl accessories. It wasn't a pretty sight at all. "Common This will be the last time Ok? Just give her the packages. I'll bring her mother by tomorrow morning. Until then Ok?"

He only glared back in response but entered the living room to hand off the box to Dara who was currently asleep by the fire place with a plate of cookies and milk on a low stool. Itachi walked in hastily than bent down by the girl, at that moment it seemed so convenient to just push Deidara's daughter in to the fireplace to burn in utter pain. But the little devil was a master at manipulating fire as he learned in a previous time when Deidara forced her and himself including Hidan on a camping trip. The raven haired man shook the girl violently awake. Blue eyes shot open to see the Santa, "Here you go little girl and enjoy." Itachi formed some seals to teleport back to his room. Dara torn the open the boxes to find a new denim overall dress, a stuffed yellow birdie and a doggie? The Airdale terrier had a short golden mane with a large patch of black fur from the tail to the mid half of the back. It yipped and pounce on her, starting to lick her face hungrily. "Pup pup uh stop that" The dog paused then sat it's hind legs, waiting for it's master to tell it to do something. She held up the piece of wrapping paper to it's nose and said "Here pup pup go find Santa and pee on his leg uh" The terrier took a deep whiff of the paper then scampering into the Uchiha's room.

**Reviews or feedback, please? Anything that I need to change or improve in the way I write besides the stuff mentioned earlier? **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well here's the next chap, I had a little help from Deceived.Soul13 for grammar mistakes. So thank you DeceivedSoul13, if your reading this. I hope this Chap doesn't offend anyone with my little joke with Dara. I got this idea while watching TV and like looking back at embarrassing questions I asked at one time. One of them was like "Why does mom where a diaper?" I was pretty young and wondered why did my mom had to wear period pads. And let tell you that got me a lot of stares from my dad. But that isn't the embarrassing thing happening in the story. Oh yeah can you guys say hi to "The-Well-Known-Soldier" and raise reviews his fanfic on DeiXIno fic, please? Tell him I said "Hi"**

* * *

The holiday week had ended, giving the evidently annoyed raven haired man abreak from the up coming terrors of the blonde sadist that was named Dara. Whowas currently in her daddy's room, nosing through the oddities and trinkets that were hidden in the room.

She was right next to the queen size bed, rummaging through the night drawer, but something caught her innocent eyes. She moved closer to the bed to take a better look.

Poking it with one chubby finger, she deemed it safe and brought it from under the covers. In her hand she clutched white, medium sized spherical cups that were trimmed with lace, and had two loops. "Uh what's this? A slingshot? But why are there two places for rocks? Why does daddy even have this?" These questionsbegan popping up one after the other until her curiosity could not take it any longer.

Tiny legs padded down the corridor, but stopped abruptly in front of the opened Uchiha's room. The Uchiha was playing his guitar hero game on his playstation.She waited until he finished his last song before invading the man's private alone time.

"Itachi, I have a question, uh." Itachi turned around to face the girl, his eyes were still blinded by the flashing lights from the game but managed to walk to her without zigzagging.

Dara threw the weird looking slingshot at his face. A light thump sounded as it smacked him. "Itachi, why does daddy have a slingshot, uh?" All her attention faced the elder man with the most clueless yet cute look in her blue eyes. Heat began to spread across from one side to another, both cheeks reddening as he realized what she meant by 'slingshot'. His heart stopped a few seconds before an idea illuminated. "Oh, Deidara going to get it. There is no way he's getting out of this." Even though he hated this girl so much that he'd pushed the little devil in the fire, it sort of reminded him the of the dumb and clueless questions Sasuke would ask. _"Nii-san, why does Oka-san wear a swimsuit? __Why can't she wear plain swimming trunks like us?" _

Itachi opened his mouth to speak, "Why don't you ask your daddy? I'm sure he knows what it is." The tiny girl turned around, exiting the room with the slingshot dragging behind her. The tips of Itachi's lips began to curl into a devious smirk. Oh this is going to be fun, Itachi thought as he followed thesquirt to the meeting room, where the rest were discussing the next mission. Hewaited outside.

She flung the door open; it collided against the cave like wall, which made thebang echo loudly through the room. The meeting paused momentarily as all eyes faced her, the father's eyes widened a bit with questioning. Dara waddled towards her daddy, then got in Sasori's lap to sit in. She looked straight into the blonde artist's eyes with determination written all over her face before saying, "Daddy, uh, why do you have a double slingshot, uh?" The tiny girl's head tilted to the side and held the slingshot with one hand close to his face.

The father's eyes widen bigger to the size of dinner plates. The other members rambled in laughter. They may be a bunch of s-class criminals, but the cute young innocence of a child could melt away their coldness once in a while. "Da…ra, where did you get that, honey, un?" His expression still surprised, while he grabbed it from her tiny grasp, tucking it away inside his cloak. "Uh, on your bed. Why?"

His face reddened then paled a bit. "Dara, honey, go take a bath and don't come out until your clean, Ok?" He took the tiny child from the red head's lap and plopped Dara on her feet. The others realized what must have happened over the holiday when Deidara's wife came over for a visit.

"But daddy, uh, why do I have to? I don't see what this has to do with my question, uh." She still stood by him.

Deidara's patience was slowly thinning away with the embarrassment. "Dara, no buts about it, un. Your grounded, now go!" His voice raised quite a bit.Dara, who was surprised at his outburst, began to cry and said through tears, "What the hell, uh? Fuck you, Daddy." She ran out of the room trying to find the exit to the compound.

Itachi's devious smile grew as he heard and watched the girl run out. "Hmph, good. Maybe that squirt will get lost." He walked back into his room, happy that she was gone.

**Please Leave Reviews**

**Also if anyone has embarrassing ideas to put in I'll use. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:  So sorry about not updating in a while, but lately I've been going to Deviant art everyday for a few weeks. But anyways, I give many thanks to Deceived Soul13 for her help for in grammatical and punctuation changes and looking it over for any mistakes. I hope this Ch is satisfying for the readers, I took along time to write this, I tried at my best to give more description instead of my usual blandness, it just takes longer for me to write. I would like to hear ideas for embarrassing scenes later on in the story, I was thinking about a "religious" one with Hidan. But I don't really pay attention in Church or religion much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I just own the creative characters I make up in the story and scenes. But I also don't own the embarrassing situations in these, everyone goes through one of those child to parent embarrassment situations. **

Images of earlier that morning blurred into a colorless motion picture.

Everything went by so quickly, and then she was gone. The tiny girl left

confused, angry, and in tears. She had left her daddy. That had raged in a down

pour during the meeting. Rei-sama had adjourned the meeting for that day. Few

members shyly stole a glance at the usually energetic father who dearly loved

his embarrassingly cute daughter.

Deidara had closed the heavy doors of the living room, plopping down the black

vinyl sofa that creaked and gave way underneath. His blue eyes reflected the hot

fumes that was leaking from inside. He hated his daughter's childish innocence,

the one that made her utter pointless and meaningless questions. He could have

killed her at that moment, seeing his calloused fingers curling around the small

of her neck, incapacitating Dara's airway. But as the father finished

fantasizing the unpleasant imagery, a earlier memory stole its way into the

conscience of the crazed man.

Flashback:

A girl barely the age of one sat between her parents in the park, picnicking

during the warm air of spring. The girl was dressed in a pale yellow jumper that

had a duckling body. She watched the two adults that squat on their knees, both

waiting for her to speak. The baby opened her mouth and babbled out "Mo-mmy," as

she giggled at the blond man in his early twenties. Tiny fingers curling around

his undone hair which farther enhanced his feminine appearance.

Deidara's cheeks stained cherry red. His daughter had called him "mommy". His

wife, noticing this, let out a soft laughter, patting her husband's back in an

amusing gesture. The father picked the girl up in his arms while the other

placed his finger on her nose and then pointing it to his own face and said "No

honey, it's daddy, un." The young couple waited but Dara continued to call him

"Mommy". The baby in his arms began to cuddle and coo in his shoulder.

"Aww, isn't Dara such a sweetheart?" His wife got closer to him as she leaned

against Deidara's other shoulder.

End of flashback

The burning sensation the man felt began to deplete, but he still could not let

Dara get the better of him. Not his time. He would wait this out and see if his

daughter would come back or not. In the mean while, he felt like sleeping. ;later

on he would have a talk with Hidan. As the clay sculptor fell asleep, a certain

puppy had his say in this event with the culprit's plan.

The tiny Airedale terrier snuck its way through the black haired mans slightly

opened door, careful not to make a sound. Itachi was asleep in bed. If dog's

could grin, this little doggy would have a Cheshire cat's wide grin. Pup-pup

leapt on top of the missing-nin's stomach with a hard thump. It began to growl,

white foam spilling over as boiling water. Pup-pup clenched a good amount of the

cloak, pulling this way and that, batting his tiny paws at Itachi.

Itachi scowled at the dog, he yanked it by its neck, throwing it against the

wall. Pup-pup whimpered as its head collided against the stone wall. It

retreated through the doorway, scampering away in the corridors. "Hmph, stupid

dog," He thought. "Who cares about a dumb girl getting lost outside," Itachi let

out a rather cynical laugh as he reminisced the time he left Sasuke in the woods

on a wilderness trip. He enjoyed watching every second of the pathetic little

child grasping at fear, unable to think clearly, slowly letting the isolation

grab the better. But the most of all, panicking. That girl was not going to let

guilt sweep over him, not like Sasuke. No, Dara was not sweet and adorable as

his brother. She was a hell raiser.

Meanwhile with Dara

Dara knocked on the door of a run down area in Iwagakure, and continued to

whimper in misery. A man in his early twenties opened the door, his shoulder

length dull blond hair was tied back in a low pony tail while the rest was

spiked at the tips of his bangs. He had many piercing along the side of both

ears and had a tattoo of a phoenix that snaked its way across the length of his

lightly tanned arm. Most people would have run from this man, because of his

appearance, but Dara latched on to his leg tightly. In the process of this, his

pant's leg got soaked wet.

His eyes widened a bit, but ignored the wetness. His gloved hands pulled the

girl into his arms, and brought Dara to the guest room. He sat her up in the bed

and sat on the edge to wait for his student to explain when she felt better.

Dara choked on her tears, shuddering like a frightened baby rabbit, but forced

herself to speak to her teacher. "Daddy yelled at me, uh, and did it in front of

everybody at work, uh!" Dara cuddled into the older man's shoulder for comfort.

The older man sat her in his lap, before speaking to her, "Sometimes people need

time of their own, especially if they are at important meetings or work. So,

maybe your daddy needed time to himself. " He patted the top of her head, her

pigtails bounced as he did this.

"But all I wanted to do is ask one question, and he gets all angry, uh." she

pouted, and waited for a response. "Hmm…what did you ask your daddy, anyways?"

Even though he knew the question might be unusual or embarrassing, he asked

anyways. "Uh, I asked him why he has a double slingshot in his bed, uh, and

brought it to him at the meeting."

Darren's face turned a bit red but spoke anyways, "Hmm…Dara? I think that could

have waited until after your daddy was done with the meeting. But anyways, we

need to get you back home." Darren placed the girl on her feet and stuck out his

hand, asking for her to hold it. She refused to take it at first, but then

decided to take it anyways. "What if Daddy is still angry, uh?" Her eyes were

threatening to spill over again.

"I'm sure he'll get over it. I haven't met him yet, but maybe I can talk some

sense into him." He lead Dara out the door and put her in the passenger seat on

the his motorcycle. They both rode out of the village. Dara pointed and gave

directions as he steered the vehicle.

Back at the Akatsuki compound

Worry lines creased Hidan's forehead as he glanced up at the clock. It was

getting quite late and the sun had set hours ago. Deidara was still angry more

than anything and glowered towards Hidan's direction. "It's all your fault for

teaching Dara all those nasty words! I told you, along with the others, not to

curse in front of her. And she embarrassed me even more when she said "fuck you,

daddy." The palms of the artist's hands opened up and threw flying bird

projectiles at the silver hair man, and let them explode.

"Hey! Fuck off, man; it's not my fault that the Christmas tree poked me in the

eye! What was I suppose to do, not yell out at the pain? And how would I have

known that Dara was watching me?" Hidan looked over the burns left over from the

explosion.

"That's exactly the problem, you curse all the time," Deidara pointed an

accusing finger at the religious man.

"I do not cuss all the time, Deidara. Now stop pointing your damn finger at

me, and stop blaming the whole thing on me! Anyways, who said it was my fault?

Wasn't Itachi the only one dismissed from the meeting during the time? How do

you know it wasn't him?" Hidan let out a grin, he had made a point to support

his innocence. But apparently Deidara did not take it well.

Suddenly, the door of the living room had opened up and collided with the wall,

revealing Dara and Darren. Both Akatsuki members turned and faced the two.

Deidara's eyes widened a bit after seeing Darren. "Nii-san?"

The other man's eyes widened in response. "It's been a while, Di-chan."

**A/N: I got Deidara's pet name while remembering these family names for siblings and one of them was "didi" it's a name for younger brother in Mandarin Chinese. But I just shorten it and added a 'chan,'. I thought it was cute but maybe it isn't. Real shocker right? Deidara having a twin brother? **

**Please leave reviews **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**Okay, Okay, Just to let you guys know I am NOT DEAD!!! I have now developed an obsession with Deviantart and have been talking with net buddies and posting art and my journal entries. Sometimes a person needs to let out their problems in a way where know one like his/her family can't find it. Also I have been working on my Sasori son centric story, it should come out near the end of the month. This month I'll be let out of school (6/20/07), crappy public school, all it's famous for is having part of Karate Kid Movie filmed and being the High School of the famous TV talk show host of Conin O'Brien. I hate my school, sometimes they can really be all boastful cause of that Conin O'Brien thing graduating from here. Last year they showed my Freshmen class one of his speeches during a graduation ceromony at my high school a few years back. **

**Another Chap with the help of my beta reader Decieved Soul13. I wouldn't know what i would do without her help, I most definitely suck at revising my work for mistakes in grammar and sentence structures. This is my transitional chap in the story after this it'll be more serious on Dara's end, I hope instead of silly little kid stuff. I am also working on some artwork for this story. I am trying to make a Doujinshi cover or something? I don't know, I'm better at drawing out an outline then coloring and shading. **

**Ch 6**  
Hidan's eyes widened in surprise at the stranger in the room that had been referred to as Deidara's younger twin brother. Not once had Deidara ever mentioned about any siblings or family, then again no one really did within this organization.

His violet eyes scanned over the intruder along with the blonde artist, noting similarities and differences. Both twins had the same watery blue eyes, same color hair, and same basic facial structure. The silver haired man wasn't quite sure if they had the same kekkei genkai for there were leather gloves over Darren's hands. The differences that he could see were that next to Deidara, Darren was at least another 2 inches taller, shorter eye lashes, his hair was tired at the base of the neck, and he seemed to have this air of maturity that his older brother seemed to be missing.

His niece clutched tightly to his hand, unwilling to let go even though Deidara seemed less upset. Her big blue eyes stayed cast to the wood floor of the room. "Daddy are you still angry, uh? What did I do? Do you still love me, uh?" Both eyes were about to water, threatening to spill in a downpour of tears.

Darren couldn't stand this anymore and felt that he needed a talk with Deidara. He forcefully got the girl's hand from his own hand and walked over, towering over the effeminate man. The sibling's eyes were a calm watery blue that locked with Deidara's gaze, which in return was red and puffy.

"Deidara it's been a while. I know we've had our differences, but we need to talk about Dara's upbringing NOW," He spoke in a somewhat concerned voice, and putting an emphasis on 'now.'

Deidara squatted down to look at Dara, but she avoided his gaze by turning her head to the side. "Dara, honey, I'm not angry. Please look at daddy. Un," The effeminite man's deep-violet manicured hands gently took her chin, making his baby girl look at him.

Her face held a bit of fear, but whispered out an apology, "I'm sorry Daddy, uh." The girl came waddling to the father, She hugged and grabbed onto whatever she could hold. Clutching onto the man possessively, her wet, salty tears stained his shirt shoulder.

Deidara was a taken back at this. Never in his fatherhood had he seen his daughter this upset or sad. He usually wasn't very good at comforting. He only clutched her in return, now seeing his own fault. Guilt was slowly eating away at him. "It's ok, Dara. I didn't mean to yell at you. Please be a good girl and go take your bath, un," His hands released from around the blond girl, and pushed her towards the hall the bathroom was located in.

Hidan's violet eyes brightened up a bit, and he put on a secretive type of grin. The religious man would never admit to the organization, but many hundreds of years ago he was a daddy himself. His little Haru had been gone a while. The only thing that he had of hers was the necklace she gave him. He fingered the Jashin relic around his neck carefully, reminiscing the day his own daughter gave this to him. It was the last day he would ever seen her alive. Pausing, he remembered that Deidara probably wanted him to set up Dara's bubble bath. He walked towards the bathroom, leaving the two siblings to talk.

Dara sat in the tub of pink bubbles, while Hidan knelt down by the tub holding a ducky scrubber in one hand. "Hidan, uh. What is a pedophile, uh?"

Hidan only chuckled at the girl's silly question before saying, "That's not important right now, Dara."

Heat was slowly rising to his cheeks at the question, though. In his mind he was slowly formulating an answer that he wouldn't be saying to the girl. _"A pedophile is a person or adult that takes advantage of a little kids, depending on the person they may tou...ch..." _His violet eyes stared at the scrubber and hand in a disturbed fashion before thinking back to his definition. _"A stranger for a kid, touching and doing unapropiate things to them." _Then he let the scrubber drop and said, "Dara I must go now...I just remember something I must do." He left at that, leaving her in the tub.

Dara was confused. Even though Hidan knew it was ok for parents to give their kids a bath at a young age, he felt wrong that he was helping her take a bath. He wasn't her daddy. Her father had given him permission to help give her a bath, but he now saw something wrong with that. Unfortunately, Dara was too young to know how to bathe herself.

"Hidan, where are you going, uh?" She called, and sat there wondering if her question had anything to do with it. Just after the silver haired man had left, Itachi entered, a scowl plastered on his face, apparently unhappy that Hidan had given him the task of helping Dara take a bath. He took off his cloak and placed it aside on the sink counter. He was now only in his mesh shirt and pants. Itachi kneeled down and grabbed the ducky scrubber that the girl was holding and began to roughly scrub her body.  
The girl whined through gritted teeth, "Itachi, uh, that hurts." The raven-haired man only smirked at her response, knowing perfectly well that that was his intention, to make the girl feel pain. But as he looked her in those big watery blue eyes, he slightly decreased the amount of pressure applied. He was unsure why he had done this. Could it be that the heartless Uchiha was gaining emotions? No, Itachi didn't think so. Maybe when Sasuke was brought into his life as a surprise. Apparently, his parents had played around one night and that had resulted in his mother's pregnancy. Since they didn't want to get an abortion, his parents had gone through with the pregnancy. The end result was his little brother, Sasuke.

"Oh, so it hurt, huh? Live with it, Dara." Hands reached for the drain plug, and the water within the tub gurgled down. He then grabbed a tiny washbowl and filled it with cold water. His hands dumped it over her head. The blonde girl flinched at the cold touch of it and sneezed.

"That's mean, uh!" She glared angrily at him.

Itachi only got up and grabbed his cloak on the counter and remarked in a sarcastic voice, "So are you." and left, closing the door behind him.

**Back with Deidara and Darren**

"Darren you have no right to tell me how to raise Dara, un. You don't even have a wife, let alone kids." The blond artist said irritably, as they sat across each other in the living room. His younger brothers eye twitched slightly at that comment.

"I may not have kids or a wife, but I understand that you as a father are easily angered and embarrassed by her questions and actions taken. You had no right to yell at the girl. Yeah, she might have embarrassed you in front of Akatsuki, but kids don't know any better. It's the whole point of being a kid, not exactly knowing right from wrong, that's what makes little kids seem so innocent" Darren crossed his arms, knowing that he had won the argument.

"Yes, I'll admit kids sometimes don't know any better. And that's why Dara is not going to be hanging around you any more. You're a bad influence." He left it at that but Darren on the other hand only stared at him, annoyed.

"Speak for yourself. I may have all these piercing and tattoos but that doesn't mean I'm a bad person. It doesn't even compare to Dara living within Akatsuki. Or you being a part of it. Dara doesn't need the life of a murderer. She also doesn't need to know that her father is a killer. I don't think Dara needs the early trauma in her life, yet." The younger brother got up and left the compound.

The puppet master entered the room, "You're just letting him leave?" A scarlet brow was raised, a bit concerned that the brother would reveal the hideout to the anbu squads in Iwagakure.

"Don't worry about it, Danna. We may not have gotten along like we used to, but he won't do anything that would put his family in risk of danger. Now lets go, we better get going for our next mission, Un."

**A/N: ** **Silly Dara you shouldn't have asked Hidan that question. What's wrong with Itachi? But anyways next time, we'll see our fav little girl being trained by the akatsuki maybe Leader himself? **

**Please Leave Comments. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N****: Four words I have to say is "STUDIED FOR MOTORCYCLE PERMIT". I'm sort of pissed off at the DMV/RMV when I went two days ago they gave me the wrong permit test, and yeah I'm stuck with a normal driver license like every other high school student. So basically I passed with a high score on a permit test I didn't study for, I wanted to be different and get a motorcycle permit first. I had been studying most of the summer for a Motorcycle permit test, and my dad made me accept the car permit I passed, cause he didn't want to stay at the RMV any longer so I could take the 'right' permit test. And yeah now my dad is being all lazy about teaching me to drive, so I'm a little pissed off. Also I'm angry and confused, I don't believe in promises. My family promises are useless words that are uttered in my opinion then again I lost hope in promises in most of the people I trust, and I don't know what to believe. **

**I've been on DA a lot too. This chapter is pretty bad in my opinion because it's VERY SERIOUS and ABUSING towards a certain character. But enjoy the chap anyways. Oh yeah I almost forgot I have a Dara plush I made and posted on the DA. She is now a huggable plush girl with big blue eyes. You can visit me on DA if you have time. I made a whole collection of akatsuki mini plushies while I was away from fanfiction net. Also I would like to thank Decieved Soul 13 for editing and all of my fans reading the story. I have no idea how long it will last but I hope it will end in a few chapters when it branches to my SasoXSaku story about their son. **

The little girl stared up at the orange haired man. His cloak was billowing slowly in the calm winds, as they stood in an opening of the forest. The Akatsuki leader watched the girl struggle in the blue-haired Akatsuki member's arms, who was rocking her back and forward like a little baby. Rei-sama only scowled at the blue-haired member's actions, the blue-haired member reluctantly placed the girl on her feet.

"Sorry Sir, I couldn't help it. She's just too cute" The blue-haired women said, as she kneeled down to fix up and look over her work on Dara. The girl was dressed in miniature blue gray Akatsuki pants and shirt and a white ribbon wrapped around her waist then tied into a big bow in the back, along with spats and sandals. Dara only walked away from the women a bit annoyed at all the attention.

"Dara you can begin your attack," The orange haired man crossed both arms, anticipating a head on attack. But the girl only walked boredly around the man, examining him closely. Her eyes went all blue and curious when she spotted the two rows of piercings on the bridge of his nose.

"Oooh, nose rings, uh! Me want to touch it." She stood by the man, reaching her hands over his cloak tugging it, as if trying to climb it. The girl succeeded and now was seated on him, each leg resting on both shoulders while her hands were busy on his face. Her tiny fingers enclosed around the metal studs, one of them plucked it out quickly. The leader let out an agonizing scream. Dara just chuckled and continued to pick at all of them even though the leader growled angrily to stop.

"No, uh, this is too much fun, uh!" The little blond devil only grinned in return.

Unlike most piercings, Rei-sama's went through the bone that jutted out from the skull. It had been years since he had removed any one of them, so the skin had healed closely around needle end of the earring. He threw the girl off his shoulders, tossing the girl roughly into a tree trunk. She cried as she collided over the rough tree trunk.

"Fuck a Duck, Leader, uh! That hurt!" The small girl got up uneasily, rubbing the her head, more tears poured out from the side of her eyes. Hidan in the distance eye twitched in hate as his favorite little girl suffered from the leader's actions. He wouldn't admit it but he had a little something for her, maybe even love? But there wasn't anything he could do. He wasn't allowed to interrupt the evaluation process of new members. And of course Deidara wasn't there to watch over his own daughter, he was off on a mission with Sasori. 'Some father Deidara was,' thought Hidan.

Dara cried her head off, while the leader only bent down, his eyes full of unfeeling. His hand raised to give her a bruising hit. It smacked against her cheek, it reddened and swelled. Even more tears leaked out, screaming at the pain and at the leader.

"Live with it Dara. This is Akatsuki, tears don't belong here. You can either fight or die, your choice." He held up a kunai to her throat, the one thing the leader couldn't stand was whiny little kids.

"I want my Daddy, uh!" She screeched through sobs. The leader lost even more of his patience and decided to kick her in the rib cage, a bone cracking sound was emitted.

The leader got up from where he had crouched and said one last thing before shutting up, "Your Daddy isn't here, nobody is here to stop me. Now get up and fight." he finally turned away and spoke to the blue haired lady to get ready and dispose of the girl. At first the women refused but agreed eventually when she heard that she would be displaced in the organization and murdered right then by him.

"I'm sorry, Dara," The blued-haired lady said, and prepared her throwing blades, she threw a handful at Dara, missing her on purpose only to outline the blond around the tree trunk. Dara looked in Hidan's direction with big, blue, doleful eyes. Hidan gulped down, knowing that if he interfered he would lose his position, but that wasn't the only thing that he would lose. The silver haired man would lose all respect, and Dara's relationship as a type of daughter to him.

But at the moment Itachi interrupted the process. "I'll take care of Dara, Blue," The raven haired man stopped her hand that was aimed at Dara's heart. The girl looked so helpless in his eyes, he wanted to give a slow and painful death to her, and not being easy on her with a quick death. The Blue turned away with the leader, back towards the compound.

"Dara, get up," Itachi ordered her monotonously, his onyx eyes gaze peirced her. She got up and was shaking. He tuck away a loose strand of hair behind his ear before proceeding to beat her.

"Your not that tough, are you blondie?" Itachi gave twisted smirk at his slowly gaining satisfaction from her early torture on him. She coughed up blood, and bone cracking sounds could be heard.

Dara finally lost it, she laughed in a hideous tone at her pathetic self. She leaped with great force and bit Itachi on his hand, not letting go. He only grunted and proceeded his blows. She increased her chakra flow till she was literally burning. Red and orange ambers incased her body, the flames licked at Itachi hotly. The raven haired man slapped the flame out, as the smoke blinded his eyes. When the smoked disappeared the girl was no longer in sight. Itachi gave sadistic smile and turned away towards the compound. Hidan violet eyes opened wide. He scanned the area for Dara, but there was no sight or sense of her presence. A single tear leaked from the corner of Hidan's eye, he wiped it away before heading back in quietly. Deidara wouldn't be happy at the news, he would surely kill a few people, including the Jashin follower.

**  
A/N****: Is this Suspenseful? I hope it is, I was working on it for a few hours. I was trying to make Dara lose her mind, and drill the idea into her head that 'nobody' cared for her in akatsuki really but more about their position.**

**Please leave comments.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N****: Yay another chap of Dei-chan's Daughter is here. I am happy by everyone's comments on the story. I will try sending in a reply as soon as possible. I am very sad cause I haven't read fanfic since summer ended so I don't know what is the latest fanfic for Akatsuki and Naruto. **

**I thank Decieved Soul 13 for being my beta reader. I don't have very good grammar and punctuation skills in writing. But I hope this story will have a few more chaps before it ends, but it makes me sad to think about it. Dara-chan is too funny to lose her spot light. Heads up warning is men in Dresses, LOL Dara is such a little Devil. **

* * *

"Dara, daddy's home, Un." Deidara's voice spoke out in a cheery voice, pleased at today's killing and the earning through the process. But an unwelcome silence greeted the man, confusion written over his face. It was unlike Dara to not come bounding her way at the man. Something was very off, and the father wanted to know why. He looked in every crevice of the living room, searching high and low, but there was no one. An eerie silence swept over the compound as the father continued into the back.

"Yes" His instincts agreed with himself, something was very off, maybe even wrong. The father rushed blindly into the back, calling out to the girl. In the process, he smacked into a hard object. Deidara glowered at the offender who had gotten in his way. The raven-haired man just looked back emotionlessly. Their eyes locked onto each others, fighting an invisible draw.

"Where is she?" Deidara saw through the weasel's eyes, noting a tiny glint of satisfaction in them. Itachi stayed calm and said the two words that were heart breaking to any parent and it shook Deidara to the core.

"She's dead." Deidara's face looked angered before his breathing heaved in uneven intervals. "You…" The effeminate man growled and jumped on the raven-haired man, hurling every ounce of his strength in each blow. But the Uchiha just avoided each blow with careful ease and let a sickly smile curl upon his lips.

"ein's order. If you have a problem with it than take it over with him. Oh, and by the way, what about Dara's babysitter? Where was he?" Deidara stopped dead in his tracks, shaking with pure rage. He had told Hidan to watch over the girl and protect her and now…

Deidara let a blood-curdling roar that shook the whole compound, echoing throughout the cave. "HIDAN YOUR DEAD!!!!!" Hidan shuddered violently in fear. Yes, for once he was very afraid. Guilt swept over him as images of Dara flashed into his mind. Both of Dara's big doleful eyes staring up with tears streaking the sides of her face, pleading for interference from Pein and Itachi's brutal assault.

Deidara slammed the religious man's door open; the ceiling crumbled a bit at this. Hidan prepared himself for the worst, his eyes closed at each blow the father placed. "How …could you…?" Here the father sobbed uncontrollably. "I told you to watch over her… and this is what I find." A bone cracking noise was emitted here.

"Deidara Sempai?" An orange masked man peeked out the corner of the door way. "What?" The blonde practically yelled out ignoring the other man completely as he began to beat up the Jashin follower. Blood spilled out across the floor as Hidan coughed up. "Daddy, un?" A weak little voice whispered out, the father looked behind immediately. Dara was huddled up in Tobi's arms. Big, ugly bruises adorned her body.

Her father stood there a wreck; he wiped his tears away and walked over to her. "Dara, you made Daddy worried, un." He took her from Tobi and carefully carried her.

Dara eyes looked away from the father in disdain before spitting out in three words in utmost disgust, "_I hate you._" Here the little girl pouted and tried to get away, but the father just held her as a look of astonishment crept its way onto his face. The blonde's relieved face changed to that of shock. "You what, un?"

"You heard me, uh" Dara tired to jump out but was unable. She turned towards Tobi with a look of plead. Reluctantly the masked man came over, carefully prying the girl out of the father's grip.

"Deidara sempai, it was Itachi's fault, not Hidan-sans fault. I saw it all happen. It was Pein's orders. Luckily, I was able to find Dara." Both of them left the room away from the others. The half beaten followed, half conscious .

"I think you owe me a fucking apology." The Jashin follower coughed up weakly, and just lied there on the cold floor. Too hurt to move a muscle. Both men had lost the girl's trust, and now they were in a real fit. Nothing could repair the little tyrant's satifaction, but that didn't mean they couldn't try.

A week had passed by; the tiny girl still hadn't forgiven the two men. She stayed within the orange masked man's room, not bothering to leave except for her meals. As she walked into the dining room, she looked away from all who had offended her that included Deidara, Hidan, Pein, Itachi, and Konan.

The father just stared at his daughter, limp and quiet. His daughter hated him along with her babysitter. The silence was slowly picking at both men; Dara meant almost the world to them, even though they didn't admit it. Deidara was the first to cave in, he was on his knees and looking at the girl.

"Dara, honey, can you please forgive me, un?" His eyes held a sort of seriousness but at the same time hope. The girl looked at him and laughed, and said a flat out no. The father's mouth stayed open than closed.

"What about me Dara?" Here the Jashinist came down on both knees and gave a weak smile. The girl stared at Hidan for a minute and blinked.

"No, uh." Here she waddled away from the group. But a hand reached out and pulled at the back of her tiny kimono collar. The father turned the girl around, demanding what she wanted to make it up to her.

"Well, uh…I want to everyone in fluffy tutus including the leggings and I want you to dance for me." Here the girl laughed at her brilliant idea. The silver haired man and blonde turned blue.

"Does it have to be that?" Both men asked at the same time. The tiny girl answered a stern yes and said if it wasn't that then there was no deal. Deidara eyed Hidan for a minute as if asking if it was really worth it. But Hidan blushed at the request and said, "Hell no."

"Too bad, uh." Dara made some hand signs. A puff of smoke came out and all five people in the room's clothes disappear and replaced with short frilly tutus. None were too pleased at this, especially the males made to wear the leggings. The guys were red with both embarrassment and slight anger. Konan, on the other hand, was too busy admiring the craftsmanship of the dress.

"Dara was this really necessary, Un?" The father's face was bathed in a deep red; his hair was down, further enhancing his rather feminine side. He was the one of the girly of the crowd next to Konan, with the others degrading from girlish to not too girlish. Pein being the ugliest of all. The little girl clapped and giggled her head off.

"Cute, uh. Daddy's a pretty lady, except he has no camel hump." Her look held a confused look as she circled around Konan and then her father. As she noticed the very evident detail missing. It took the crowd a few seconds to realize what the girl was referring to. They were confused with her childish-like talk sometimes. They broke out in a nervous laughter. Deidara was shock dead.

"Now dance for forgiveness." Dara's voice turned dead serious. Her face was shadowed darkly from the lighting. Nobody dared to dance in this ridiculous situation. It was completely degrading to the males while Konan wasn't sure why the girl had a grudge over her head.

"…Or I'll call the other." Here she inserted a devious smile and watched as each face fell with a blue line of shock. There was no way in hell the leader would be caught dead with the others seeing him in such lack of power. He could try killing her, but the father was standing right behind him, mostly likely to interrupt the process.

Everyone began to prance about the dining room, pretending to leap and twirl about like a ballerina. They each bumped into each other clumsily, letting the items mounted on the wall come crashing down. While all this was going on, the little devil was enjoying every ounce of this entertainment, savoring each and every one in complete stupidity. Her tiny hands dug into her tiny hand bag and pulled out a red and pink cherry blossom decorated camera. She pushed the button and soon had a whole gallery of cross dressing men and a blue haired lady.

"Now what have we learned, uh?" She held the photos, fanned out in a tiny hand and waved it about. Everyone was glaring their heads off, but bit down since she had threatened to give them to everyone else. All answered in unison, "Never mess with Dara. Or else. She is greatest and best of all, and she has power to make people do things against their will." After they spoke their clothes came back, and they departed except for the father and the Jashinist, who were frantically trying to grab at the photos she held. Dara laughed and bounded her way out of the compound as the two trailed behind.

They huffed, barely gaining on her, then both speeded up, but Dara was too quick for them and exerted chakra into the soles of her feet and ran up the tree trunk. She sat triumphantly on the highest branch. The two men hit the tree trunk painfully, a bone crackling sound was heard. And long lines of curses were strung as the pain had spread. Dara repeated them and made a sign and disappeared, leaving the two toppled on top of each other.

**Please Leave Comments **


End file.
